LE RETOUR
by anne laure
Summary: c'est une histoire a chapitre unique, c'est centré sur sangohan


DRAGON BALL Z  
  
Résumé : Un jour, Sangohan et son père étaient partis se promener quand ils furent attaqués par 4 monstres. 3 d'entre eux s'occupèrent de SonGoku et le dernier monstre captura Sangohan ( il avait 5 ans ). Depuis ce jour, il s'est passé 10 ans. Songoku et Chichi ont eu un nouvel enfant qui s 'appelle SonGoten, il est âgé de 12 ans.  
LE RETOUR  
  
Partie1 : Tout le groupe ( c'est à dire : Sangoku, Sangoten, Chichi, Végéta, Bulma, Trunk, Tortue génial, Krillin, Yamcha, Tenshihan, Chaoz, Petit c?ur ) étaient réunis a l'endroit même ou Sangohan avait était capturé, ils venaient a cet endroit depuis déjà 10 ans mais pour Sangoku s'était comme si s'était hier, ce souvenir le hantait, il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pus faire. Ils étaient en train de manger quand un vaisseau attérissa tout prés d'eux, Une dizaine de montres sortirent puis il y eu un jeune garçons, Sangoku fut surpris quand il découvrit le visage du jeune homme.  
  
Sangoku : Sangohan ! Chichi : C'est mon bébé. Végéta : Comment le sais tu ? Sangoku : Regarde bien, il a les même yeux. C'est vrai, il a grandit mais son visage est le même, et il a une queue comme tous les sayiens et je te signale que tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait plus de sayiens a part nous. Sangoten : C'est mon grand frère ? Sangoku : Oui, c'est ton grand frère. Il a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, il était tout petit.  
  
Sangohan avait entendus du bruit dans la forêt et avait dit a ses soldats d'aller les capturés. Les soldats capturèrent sans aucune difficultés le groupe, Sangoku s'était laisser faire pour voir son fils.  
  
Quand ils rentrèrent, Sangohan était en train de s'entraîner avec des soldats, quand Sangohan vu le groupe, il finissa rapidement son entraînement avec ses soldats.  
  
Sangohan : Tu t'appelles Sangoku ? Sangoku : Oui , c'est ça et toi tu t'appelles Sangohan ? Sangohan : Oui, mais comment tu le sais ? Sangoku : Je le sais parce que je t'ai connu, il y a 10 ans. Tu ais mon fils et tu as été enlevé quand tu avais 5 ans. Sangohan : tu dis n'importe quoi, mon père est mort quand j'étais jeune. Une personne m'a élevé dés mon plus jeune âge pour que je sois le meilleur et pour venger la mort de mon père. Chichi : Mon bébé, tu te rappelles de moi, je suis ta maman ? Sangohan : Emmenez les, et attachez les dans mon appartement.  
  
Les soldats prirent le groupe et suivirent Sangohan dans son appartement. Sangohan enleva son armure et repris son entraînement avec des soldat, le groupe était étonné de voir la puissance de Sangohan. Après son entraînement, il alla prendre sa douche mais certains soldats allèrent le chercher car il y avait un problème avec le vaisseau. Pendant ce temps là, Sangoku se détacha et détacha les autres, puis ils tuèrent tous les soldats et grâce au tout puissant paralysèrent Sangohan et l'emmenèrent chez le tout puissant.  
  
Sangohan : Détachez moi, c'est un ordre ! Sangoku : Sangohan, rappelles toi, on était si heureux avant. Sangohan : Désolez mais aussi loin que je me rappelles, j'ai toujours été obligé de me battre, de tué, de m'entraîner alors être heureux, non, je m'en souviens pas. Sangoku : Je suis désolé, Sangohan, mais je n'ai rien pus faire, je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plait, pardonne moi. Sangohan : Tu racontes que des bêtises, si tu me détaches maintenant, je te promets de te tué rapidement, toi et tes amis. Sangoku : S'il te plait, écoute moi, depuis que tu as été enlevé, je n'ai jamais cessé de te chercher et d'espérer ton retour. Sangohan : Alors tu as très mal cherchés car dans tout l'univers, tout le monde me connaît.  
  
Voyant que la discussion n'avançait pas, Dende s'approcha de Sangohan et lui fit voir les images de son enlèvement. Sangohan, réagissant très mal à ces images, se détacha avec une force inimaginable et s'approcha de Sangoku et commença a se battre avec lui. Sangohan avait l'avantage même si Sangoku résistait avec acharnement mais il ne voulait pas blessé son fils.  
  
Partie 2 :  
  
Végéta commençait a s'impatienter, alors, il prit l'initiative d'aller combattre pour aider Sangoku mais il ne résista pas longtemps et il fut projeté en arrière avec Sangoku. La puissance de Sangohan était incroyable, elle augmentait sans cesse et ne s'arrêtait pas, Sangohan se tenait la tête, il hurlait, il ne pouvait plus retenir sa puissance. Tout a coup, Picolo se mit devant Sangohan, il se rapprochait de plus en plus et quand Picolo se faisait projeté, il recommençait.  
  
PICOLO : Sangohan, s'il te plait, arrête, je sais que tu es en colère mais si Sangoku aurait pus faire quelque chose pour toi, il l'aurait fait, je le connais. Tu ne m'a pas oubliez, tu as été mon premier ami et le plus grand. Alors, calme toi et suis moi, je vais te montrer un endroit et je penses que tu vas le reconnaître, tu y a passé 1 ans de ta vie. SANGOHAN : D'accord, mais si c'est un piége, vous me le paierez.  
  
Alors, Sangohan suivit Picolo vers le désert où il avait passé un an de sa vie, Picolo espérait que ça lui fasse remonter ses souvenirs mais il en était pas sûr, Sangohan avait refoulé ses souvenirs. Picolo avait du mal à le reconnaître, il avait changé, ses yeux n'était rempli que de haine et de tristesse. Quand ils arrivèrent, Picolo regarda Sangohan, il s'était mis a l'endroit même ou il dormait, sur une petite colline. Picolo se rappelle encore quand Sangohan lui souriait malgré ce que Picolo lui avait fait. Comment Sangohan a pus devenir son ami ? Comment ? Picolo voulait l'aider, il savait que Sangohan avait du souffrir pendant toutes ses années, voir que du sang, de la haine dans les yeux des personnes.  
  
PICOLO : Tu te rappelles ? Sangohan tu te souviens quand on passait des nuits a parler quand ton père était partit se battre et que tu te sentais seul, sans lui. SANGOHAN : Non, je ne me souviens pas. Je suis venu ici, juste pour conquérir cette planète et pas pour me faire manipuler par des personnes. Alors, je vous laisse la vie sauve pour l'instant mais quand j'aurais détruit une partie de la terre, je reviendrais vous tuer. SANGOTEN : Je ne te connais pas, quand je suis né, tu avais déjà été enlevé mais je sais une chose, Sangoku t'aime et c'est pareil pour Chichi, pour Picolo, pour moi. Essaye de te souvenir, s'il te plait. CHICHI : Mon enfant, reviens à la maison, ta vie est ici avec nous, avec ta famille et tes amis. Je te promets que tu ne battras moins.  
  
Sangohan se retourna face a l'horizon, il ne savait pas quoi faire mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'il devait leur faire confiance, alors il se retourna et leur dit qu'il va rester ici mais que s'ils lui ont mentit, ils le paieront très chères.  
  
Après quelques mois, Sangohan avait retrouver la mémoire, il se battait quand il le fallait car lui, n'avait aucun mal a tué les ennemies vu sa force ce qui fait que les batailles ne duraient pas longtemps. Sangoku était très fier de ses deux fils, il savait, maintenant que la relève était là.  
  
FIN 


End file.
